The Story of Us
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "I would be a complete idiot to walk out after that." Five couples, five moments all about falling in love. Corey/Charly; Finn/Alexa; Liv/Elias; Kenny/Peyton; Seth/Carmella.


**[an]** happy birthday to my good friend Kimberly. I hope you like this oneshot. A couple of these are pairings you have written and I know you like them. One is one you liked the idea of when I mentioned it and then one is just some screwed up concoction I came up with in my head and hopefully you don't hate it.

 **[disclaimer]** I do not own any superstars mentioned in this story. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **[WALK OF SHAME]**

* * *

She walked down the hotel hallway, head held high, her strappy red sandals clutched tightly in her hand. She ignored the curious looks of her coworkers and other hotel patrons as she made her way back to the room she was sharing with her good friend, WWE superstar, Dana Brooke.

She was a grown woman, she had nothing to be ashamed of. No one was going to make her feel guilty for her actions, regardless if it was a drunken mistake or not. She obviously hadn't been completely in control of her faculties the night before, but she had certainly had a good time.

A chuckle caught her attention and she turned her gaze in the direction of the man who made the noise. He was leaning against his hotel room door, arms crossed, lips twisted into a cocky smile. "Looks like you had quite the night, Caruso." He commented, standing up to his full height.

She brought her hand up to rake her fingers through her messy brown hair. "You're just jealous, Graves, seeing you haven't gotten any since the Bush Administration."

Corey smiled, obviously unphased by her sassy comeback. "Aren't you a riot. Can you find your way back to your room?"

Charly rolled her eyes before pressing a hand to her temple. Her head was pounding. "Shut up, Like you've never hooked up with someone before."

"I can honestly say I haven't."

She furrowed her brow, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "I have, however, had plenty of hangovers." He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What room are you in?"

"210." She said, surprised by his sudden gesture.

"Well let's get you to the elevator."

Charly glanced at his door and frowned. "I'm on the first floor?"

Corey gave her a knowing smirk and nodded, "You thought you were already on the second floor?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she nodded. "I didn't realize -"

He laughed and she slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand. "Ow. Geez. I am starting to second guess helping you out."

"I don't know what makes you think I _need_ your help." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

He shrugged, "Just being a gentleman." he said as he guided her to the elevator. He pressed the up button and the duo waited for the elevator doors to slide open. He guided her onto the elevator and hit the two button.

Once the doors slid closed she looked up at him, "Thank you."

He nodded. Once they were off the elevator he led her to room 210. "Do you have your key card?"

She dug through her purse until she found it and then slid it into the slot in the door.

"How about you go get changed and then we go get some breakfast?"

Charly groaned at the thought of food. Her stomach was doing flip flops.

"It'll help." He insisted. "I'll wait for you."

Charly glanced inside the room. Dana wasn't there. She suspected her friend as at the gym. "Come in an wait. I won't take long." She promised. She stepped inside.

He followed her and closed the door shut behind them. "Okay. I know the perfect place." He sat down on the unmade bed on the far side of the room.

Charly smiled and grabbed her suitcase, dragging it toward the bathroom. "It's a date."

* * *

 **[CONFESSIONS]**

* * *

'I can't do this anymore, love." He broke the silence.

He turned to look at her. Her blonde hair fanned out around her head like a halo. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It had been six month since he split up with his girlfriend Cathy. When they first began hooking up he had been fine with the arrangement. He had just come off a serious relationship and wasn't ready to dive back in yet. She had broken off her engagement several months prior, but still wasn't looking for anything serious. She had claimed she wanted to focus on her career instead of a relationship. At the time he hadn't cared about her reasoning, all he cared about was that she was single, gorgeous, and interested in him.

Now, after several months of late nights sneaking down the hotel hallways and staying days off at each other's place, he was no longer satisfied with their arrangement.

If he was being honest, he hadn't been satisfied with their arrangement in a long time.

Alexa Bliss signed and dragged her lip between her teeth. "It's alright. I mean this was just a casual thing, right? If it isn't working for you anymore we can call it off." Alexa shrugged slightly, pulling the white sheet just a little bit higher around her chest.

 _He could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it._

"I don't want to call anything off, Lexi."

"Then what do you mean you can't do this anymore?" She turned to face him, propping herself up slightly to look down on him where he lay on his back. She tilted her head slightly, brow furrowed.

"I mean, I can't just keep thing casual." He sighed. He knew this conversation could push her away for good, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer. "I am falling in love with you. I want something more out of this. If you are willing."

The blonde sucked in a deep breath.

Finn pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard. He hated the thought that she might end everything between them and walk away.

The more time he spent with her on their days off, the more he found out about her. They had spent so many nights together, both on the road and in their homes, it was impossible for him not to develop feelings for her. She really was an absolute goddess. She was smart, funny, beautiful, talented - and he didn't want to let the opportunity to be with her pass him by.

"I know this wasn't supposed to happen, but I couldn't help it. Lexi you are so beautiful and so talented. You are smart and caring and compassionate. You are the _most_ amazing woman I have ever met. I couldn't keep this up without telling you how I feel. I love being around you, more than anything. I know you were having trouble after you called off your engagement - and I wasn't looking for anything serious after Cathy… but that has changed for me…. _You_ changed my mind."

Alexa's lips slowly curved into a smile. She inched closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met."

'Thank you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I take it from the fact that you aren't grabbing your things and running for the door that my confession didn't scare you off?" He smirked.

Alexa giggled and shook her head. "I would be a complete idiot to walk out after that. . . Besides. I have feelings for you as well. I have for some time. I just wasn't brave enough to tell you. I figured you were content with the situation and I at least got to spend time with you."

Finn chuckled as he moved his hand down to rub her back. "Well, aren't we quite the pair."

Alexa smiled and turned her head up to place a kiss on his lips. "We will be. If that is what you want."

"I have the feeling you know that is exactly what I want." Finn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. His fingers returned to her hair as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You are all that I want, love."

* * *

 **[BREAKFAST IN BED]**

* * *

Liv climbed the stairs carrying the wooden breakfast tray. She had woken up early that morning and decided to surprise her boyfriend with breakfast. She wasn't the best cook, but she had managed to successfully whip up some eggs, toast and bacon. She had two plates on the wooden tray she was carrying… along with orange juice and coffee. She reached the top of the stairs and approached the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear the faint hum of music as she approached.

She bumped the door with her hip and stepped inside. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, strumming on his favorite acoustic guitar. His dark hair was pulled up in a loose bun and his wrists were adorned with his signature bracelets and handkerchiefs. He strummed the guitar, creating a beautiful melody.

"Morning. I made you some breakfast." She smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Well aren't you an angel." He smiled and she felt her cheeks grow hot. He chuckled at the response and took the tray so she could climb up on the bed. "Smells delicious.' He complimented.

"Thank you." She took back the tray and handed him a plate. He sat this guitar down beside the bed, leaning against the bedside table. She grabbed her own plate and sat the try with drinks on it between them.

He began to eat his bacon and smiled appreciatively. "You cooked this perfectly."

"Glad you are enjoying it. I was enjoying your music."

"Once we eat breakfast I will gladly sing you a song, babe." He smiled as he took a bite of toast.

She nodded. She took a bite of her eggs.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Liv sat her fork down and looked at him, "Elias."

"Yea babe?"

"Would you teach me how to play the guitar."

"You want to learn how to play?"

She nodded in response, "I have always wanted to learn how to play."

He smiled. "Of course I will teach you how to play." He took his last bite of toast. He finished off his orange juice and sat both the plate and glass on the tray. He grabbed his guitar and put it across his lap. He turned the guitar as LIv finished up her breakfast.

"You ready for your first lesson?"

Liv clapped excitedly and nodded.

"Get over here then." Elias sat the guitar down on the bed and grabbed her around the waist. He sat with his legs falt and pulled her between them, her back against this chest. She squealed at the sudden movement, causing him to laugh.

He grabbed his guitar once again and laid it over their laps. He grabbed her fingers

and placed them on the neck of the guitar. He carefully moved her fingers around so they were against certain strings. "This is a G chord."

"A G chord." She confirmed.

"Good, now strum."

She strummed the guitar and once again squealed with delight when it made the noise she wanted He once gain adjusted her fingers "this is D Major."

She nodded her understanding and strummed the guitar.

"You might be a natural."

"Quit sucking up." She quipped. She switched back to the g chord and then switched again.

""I would do no such thing. As a matter of fact… I am the teacher and you are the student. You are the one who is supposed to do the sucking." He changed her fingers again. "C."

She rolled her eyes and played the chord. "It sounds so beautiful." She admired.

She played the chord several more times as he gave her praise for being a quick learner.

He taught her three more chords. When he took the guitar away she pouted and he laughed. "I will teach you more later babe, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her stomach and squeezed her gently. He placed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Hmm. I thought you were going to sing me a song." She glanced up at him, tipping her head back and letting it rest against his chest so she could kiss him.

"He placed another kiss on her neck. "I will sing you a song." He grabbed his guitar once gain and began to play her a song. She listened, leaning back against him wit hther eyes clothes. When he was done she clapped.

He chuckled and sat his guitar down, "Thank you angel."

She nodded, "Did you enjoy your breakfast"?

"It was delicious." he smiled and grabbed her around the waist once more, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "Maybe after I show how much I appreciated that breakfast, I will sing you another song."

Live smiled as she reached up and grabbed the tie holding his hair and pulled his dark curls free. "Sounds like the perfect way to start the morning." She smiled as she tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 **[Beautiful]**

* * *

She lay curled up on her couch. She was surprised that the tweet had gotten to her as much as it did. Even after a few weeks the words still stuck wit her. She had always been pretty confident with herself. She had always been an athlete. She had started off dancing as a child and then she had fallen in love with wrestling.

Maybe she was more upset about the entire concept that someone thought they could shame another person for their body. It was wrong. So many young women were affected by comments like the one he had posted.

Her phone chimed and she sighed. She was appreciative of all of the positivity from fans, but she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

She grabbed her phone and glanced at the screen. Noticing it was a text message she quickly slid her finger across the screen. She was surprised to see who the sender was.

 _Don't let that fuckface get you down. I think you're beautiful._

She couldn't help but smile. Leave it to him to make her smile, even after being insulted in front of the entire wrestling universe.

 _ **Thank you**_ **.** _**I am alright. I can't stop thinking about girls who through that everyday, but no one says anything to make them feel better. Not everyone has fans - or even friends and family who care.**_

She dropped her phone on the cushion and shifted positions. She sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch.. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wondering if she had said to much.. Or if she would even get a response.

After a few moments her phone chimed again.

She picked it up and opened the text message again.

 _There are always going to be douchebags that give their opinion, whether it is wanted or not._

Peyton sighed. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it easier. She hated to think of how many girls were affected by body shaming everyday.

 _ **I know you're right. I'm just really down right now. Sorry. Texting me right now probably won't be much fun.**_

It only took a few seconds for his reply to appear on her phone.

 _We can't have you being depressed. That is completely unacceptable._

Peyton smiled and shook her head. He could be absolutely ridiculous. It was a complete accident they had met during their travels. They had decided to hang out with a large group of friends and instantly hit it off. He was so laid back, it was easy and enjoyable to be around him. She had even developed a slight crush on him as they continued to talk and hang out whenever they were traveling in the same area, but do to their crazy schedules she had never come clean about her crush.

 _ **Well there isn't much you can do about it, is there?**_

She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped on netflix. She had managed to get her workout in in the morning and now she planned to spend the rest of the day distracting herself with a good binge…

And apparently some text messages.

She grabbed her phone when it went off again and frowned when she found a message from Bille.

Automatically feeling guilty for her reaction she quickly swiped her finger across the screen and read the message.

 _Hey boo, a bunch of the girls are going out after we finish our workouts. Do you want to come along?_

Peyton sighed. She didn't want to hurt her friends feelings, but she really didn't feel like going out.

 _ **Sorry sweetie. I am not feeling up to it tonight. Maybe next time?**_

She was about to set her phone down when it went of again. She glanced at the message and frowned.

 _We'll just see about that._

She was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and sat the phone down and walked over to the door. She pulled it up and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

"Mind if I come in?" Kenny Omega held up a brown paper bag bearing the logo of the local Japanese restaurant.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the site of him. She moved out of the way so he could come inside and then shut the door.

"You don't look very depressed to me." he smirked and flopped down on the couch. "Did I come all the way here for nothing? I thought you needed cheering up!"

"I just can't believe you are here. I mean..I knew you were flying into the states for All In, but I never thought you come here."

"I am actually in the states, that is a rarity. You always look me up when WWE is in Japan… Do you got some plates? I am starving."

Peyton laughed. "I will go get some. Don't need you dying of hunger in my living room." She went out to the kitchen and grabbed plates, bowls, spoons and forks. She carried them back to the living room where Kenny had unpacked the brown paper bag and spread the Styrofoam containers across the coffee table. He had also seized control of he remote and was flipping through anime on netflix.

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" She smiled as she sat down, cross-legged, beside him, setting the plates and cutlery on her lap.

"You already had netflix up and you know anime is the best option."

"If you say so." She handed him a plate. "What one are we watching."

He flipped through a few more selections before deciding on _Sword Art Online._

She opened up all of the containers of Japanese food. She sighed when her phone went off. She grabbed it and glanced at the message.

 _I am sorry. Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can come over if you need me too._

Peyton smiled at the generosity of her best friend.

 _ **No. I will be fine. Kenny is actually here. Can you believe that? And he brought dinner. You have a good time.**_

She sat her phone on the coffee table and grabbed a bowl for some ramen.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea. Thank you for dinner everything looks delicious." She threw a few piece of tempura on her plate.

He nodded and filled his own plate."How is everything going with the WWE."

"Great, actually. I mean the travel schedule will always be hectic, but honestly I love it. There is so much going on with the Evolution pay per view coming up." She said excitedly. "What about you Mr. IWPG World Heavyweight Champion?"

Kenny smiled at the name. Wrestling was the most important thing to him. He put all of his focus and energy into being the best wrestler he could be. She wasn't surprised he would be so proud to hold the championship. "Wonderful. I couldn't be happier."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Are you going to watch all in."

"Yes. Much to our surprise Billie and I have this weekend off. Maye I will make her watch it with me. . . Although I don't think she will need much persuading."

He smiled brightly and reached into the pocket of his jeans. "I was hoping you would say you would be able to watch." He pulled out two tickets and handed them to her. "How about you and McKay come to the show. I would to have you there."

Peyton drug her lip between her teeth. Surely McMahon would be pissed at the idea of her attending another wrestling event. There was no way she would invite Billie along and potentially get her into trouble. She glanced at Kenny, _she wanted to be there to support him through this._

"I'll go on one condition."

"What's that?" He dropped the tickets on the table, obviously planning to give into whatever demand she had. A small smirk curved hsi lips and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"You take me to dinner afterwards."

"I already bought you dinner tonight." He laughed. He took a bite of ramen.

"That's the deal."

He shook his head, "You drive a hard bargain… but, I accept."

She smiled and moved closer to him, leaning against his side. She grabbed a piece of tempura and took a bite. "It's a date."

He raised his eyebrows at he expression and it was her turn to smirk.

"What do you object?"

"How could I object to that?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her gently and she laughed. "It's a date." He confirmed, much to her satisfaction.

* * *

 **[WAKING UP IN VEGAS]**

* * *

She groaned and put an arm over her face, blocking out the bright, early morning sun. She cussed under her breath. Her head was pounding. What had she had to drink the night before?

She sighed and slowly moved her arm and opened her eyes. She glanced around the hotel room and sat up as quickly as possible when she realized she didn't recognize her surroundings.

The sound of another groan caught her attention and she glanced on the bed beside her. She was shocked to find her coworker, and close friend of her best friend Bayley, Seth Rollins lying beside her. He was shirtless, his back facing her.

"Seth, Seth wake up." She shook him gently and this time he rolled over to look at her.

"Mella, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Jackasses must have spiked my drinks. They know I don't really drink." Seth grumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Carmella glanced down at her attire. She was clad in on of Seth's shirt's and nothing else. Seth had swung his legs out of bed and was dressed in just a pair of black shorts. She felt like she had swallowed a ball of lead. _Had she hooked up with Seth Rollins the night before?_

She sighed in annoyance when she raked her hand through her blonde curls. She gasped in pain as her hand got stuck.

Seth chuckled at her predicament, "Here let me help you with that." He smiled and untangled her hand from her hair. She brought her hand down to look at what caught on her hair and gasped in surprised when she saw the shiny white rock on her left hand.

"Seth... "

"Yea?" He asked as he stood up.

"Did we get engaged last night"

Seth frowned and looked at her hand before looking down at his. He let out a small groan when he noticed the silver band around his left ring finger. "No, no we didn't do that."

"Phew, thank goodness." Carmella began to relax.

"We got married."

"WHAT!" The blonde shrieked. She jumped out of bed and ran over to him, seizing his left hand. She sighed and flopped down on the bottom of the bed after she saw his ring. She felt the sudden urge to cry. Yea, Seth was a great guy, but they weren't even dating… not to mention this was no the way she had wanted to get married.

"I am sorry Carmella." Seth muttered quietly.

She sighed. She had probably hurt his feelings.

"It's fine. It's both our faults." She sighed and sat up. "What do you want to do?"

"Get cleaned up and then get some breakfast."

Carmella growled in frustration. "I meant about this. Should we go get an annulment?"

Seth grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase. "I think we should give it a try."

"What, you're serious?"

Seth sighed and sat down beside her, "Honestly, yes. I have liked you for quite sometime. Which is probably why we ended up hanging out and getting married last night, you are amazing, strong, beautiful, confident. Maybe those drinks gave that push to actually tell you how I felt."

Carmella felt her cheeks go red. "Really?" to say she was surprised would be an understatement.

Seth nodded. "How could I not? You are absolutely everything a man could ask for. Besides … we would make a pretty hot couple."

Carmella laughed at his arrogance, "I don't know Seth. We never even dated."

He grabbed her suitcase and began rifling through its contents. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and tossed them at her. "I think we should go on our first date this morning, Mrs. Lopez."

She laughed and grabbed the clothes he threw at her. "What kind of first date."

"Breakfast of course."

Carmella smiled, "okay. Breakfast sounds good."

Seth smiled and bent down. He slid a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to his. He kissed her and smiled.

"Accident or not. I have a good feeling this will be a good thing." Seth smiled and kissed her one more time before disappearing into the bathroom to show and changed.

 _Carmella just hoped he was right._


End file.
